Butterfly
by Daughter-of-Inferno
Summary: Una niña pequeña trata de sobrevivir en un mundo que cae a pedazos... aunque sea ella quien lo está destruyendo por dentro. AU
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de **Tokyo Ghoul** no me pertenecen, sino que son de **Isui Ishida.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis.**

Una niña pequeña trata de sobrevivir en un mundo que se cae a pedazos; mientras que los investigadores de la CCG tienen que hallar al culpable de los múltiples asesinatos que comenzaron a darse.

Aunque, ellos no saben que la asesina se ríe de todos ellos, sentada en su trono de huesos.

 _Ella_ es quien mueve las piezas de la partida de ajedrez. _Ella_ es quien destruye la ciudad. _Ella_ : la persona más dulce y, a la vez, el enemigo más frío.

 _Ella._

Y, sí, _ella_ corresponde a un único nombre: Shiro Tanaka.

* * *

 **Hola ^^ Pues... bien, esta es mi primera obra de Tokyo Ghoul. Básicamente, el argumento trata sobre la vida de una niña en las calles de Tokyo, y de cómo sobrevive en ellas.**

 **Aparecerán más personajes a medida que se vaya avanzando en la historia...**

 **Quién dice que quizá se aparezca Kaneki ¬u¬...**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**


	2. I: Corpse Party

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul** no me pertenece, si no que le pertenecen a **Isui Ishida.**

* * *

 **I: [Corpse Party.]**

* * *

" **Se han registrado nuevos asesinatos múltiples de investigadores de la CCG en las calles de Tokyo, en los cuales, las víctimas han sufrido variadas mutilaciones y torturas.**

 **Los investigadores a cargo del caso creen que fueron ataques ghoul, debido a la naturaleza grotesca en la que se han dado los hechos y por los fluidos de Rc encontrados en las escenas de los crímenes…"**

* * *

 **—o—**

* * *

Dentro de una habitación destartalada y sucia –como si tuviera años de abandono y maltrato-, una niña pequeña se encontraba sentada entre una pila de cadáveres.

Todos eran investigadores de la CCG, y de los que la mayoría no debía pasar de los veinte y tantos años. Las expresiones horrorizadas que permanecían plasmadas en sus rostros ante de su muerte lograba poner la piel de gallina a cualquiera que lograse ver semejante macabro escenario.

El menudo cuerpo de la criatura estaba bañado en la sangre, los órganos y las lágrimas de sus víctimas.

Su rostro permanecía absolutamente inexpresivo, inamovible; como el de una reina cuando está sentada en su trono, imponente. Lamía sus dedos bañados en aquel líquido carmesí, sintiéndose especialmente satisfecha con el festín que las palomas le habían ofrecido.

La escena era bastante grotesca de por sí, lo suficiente como para retorcerle las entrañas hasta al hombre más fuerte.

—No sirven para nada, después de todo. —miró los cuerpos allí tirados con frialdad inusitada, algo poco común para una niña de su edad.

La carne jugosa le vino a la mente, y sintió las ganas de devorar un poco más.

Tomó un brazo inerte cerca de ella, y lo arrancó de un tirón. Se dedicó a masticar los dedos; mientras dejaba que la sangre bajara por su garganta como lava, la carne era arrancada y los huesos se trituraban bajo sus mandíbulas.

 _«Debería darle algo a Yukiko, que luego se quejará como la última vez y me armará un puto escándalo.»_

Sus labios rosados se teñían con el carmesí de la sangre, y las gotas color rubí se deslizaban por su mentón, hasta llegar a su mandíbula, y comenzar a descender por su frágil cuello.

* * *

 **—o—**

* * *

" **Manténgase a salvo en sus casas, mientras la CCG resuelve esto. Por favor, si alguien tiene alguna sospecha, por favor, avísenos…"**

* * *

 **—o—**

* * *

Se bajó lentamente de la pila una vez que acabó con el brazo, tiñendo sus prendas oscuras con la sangre que manaba de los cadáveres, rozando a veces algún que otro órgano.

Su rostro seguía igual de helado, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su vestido.

Su pelo rubio claro se agitó ante la brisa que provino de una de las tantas ventanas rotas del edificio, flameando como una bandera, golpeando contra su espalda con violencia.

—Después de todo, siguen siendo unas ratas sucias. —Su voz inexpresiva se alzó en un murmullo casi inteligible, con un tono mucho menos mordaz del que realmente deseaba expresar. Parecía absurdo hablar con un montón de pilas de huesos sin vida— Sólo con basuras con traje que se creen santos, cuando son mucho peores que nosotros.

Miró de reojo hacia los cuerpos, detectando un leve movimiento. Alguien que luchaba por salir de allí, tratando de no morir aplastada bajo los restos de sus compañeros.

Una sobreviviente.

 _«Lo mejor para el último, ¿eh?»_

Con una sonrisa socarrona, se encaminó hacia el último investigador vivo, con paso lento y calmado, dejando expuesta su kagune: alas que se asemejaban a las de una mariposa, en una versión mucho más monstruosa y retorcida, por supuesto.

La única superviviente era una chica de quizá veinte años; de piel clara y rostro delicado, que trataba de contener el llanto al ver a todos sus compañeros de trabajo sin vida y con los cuerpos abiertos en canal, del que los órganos brotaban y caían, como la pus de una herida infectada.

Sintió deseos de vomitar, pero se contuvo.

—Dime, querida…

La investigadora se quedó muda y helada en su sitio, con el nudo en la garganta cada vez más dificultoso de contener. El miedo comenzaba a ponerle la piel de gallina, y su respiración se volvió dificultosa.

Alzó la mirada del suelo y sus ojos se encontraron, primero, con unos zapatos de charol manchados con la sangre de sus compañeros.

Con ese pensamiento, el de sus amigos y conocidos muertos, dejó que las lágrimas marcaran un sendero por sus mejillas, casi sin poder ahogar el grito desgarrador que luchaba por escapar.

Quería gritarle a su agresora. Maldecirla, reclamarle, chillarle hasta su voz se desvaneciera y sus uñas le rompiesen la piel, arrasando la carne a su paso hasta poder tocar sus huesos. Pero "trató" de mantenerse calmada, por dentro con el corazón agitado por la rabia.

Su vista gradualmente fue subiendo; primero los zapatos manchados.

Luego, piernas delgaduchas cubiertas por bucaneras blancas –en el mismo estado que los zapatos, por supuesto-. Una gabardina negra envolvía a su atacante, al igual que una delgada bufanda lila.

Trozos de intestinos, piel, carne… Eso quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria. Algo atroz imposible de olvidar.

Sus ojos, de un intenso color cobalto, se toparon con los de su agresora. Su cuerpo se tornó rígido al ver esos ojos: eran hermosos, pero su frialdad los tornaba en un pedazo de roca dura imposible de leer.

Se preguntó cómo una niña tan pequeña podía tener una mirada tan opaca, carente de vida. De cómo alguien así, de apariencia tan frágil, podía lograr algo como eso.

 _«Las apariencias engañan.»_

— ¿Cómo podemos morir, cuándo ya estamos muertos por dentro?

Dicho esto, las magnánimas alas la atravesaron como si fuese mantequilla. Retiró su kagune del interior de la chica, para clavarlas en su cabeza, atravesando el cráneo y el cerebro.

La chica cayó muerta de inmediato.

—Como he dicho antes, no sirven para nada, más que causar muerte y destrucción.

 _« ¿No crees que es bastante irónico, siendo que tú has causado la destrucción de muchas familias?»_ , pensó, mirando las baldosas color blanco, tornarse rojas con la sangre de los investigadores.

Una sangre tan corrupta y manchada como la de ellos. Los ghouls.

—No.

 _«Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.»_

* * *

 **Bien, este es el primer capítulo... Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	3. II: Masacre

II: [Masacre.]

* * *

" **Nuevos asesinatos hacia investigadores de la CCG. ¿Acaso de se tratará de alguna venganza de los ghouls? El CCG está tratando de averiguar si se trata de algún grupo de ghouls que están en contra del CCG…"**

— **o—**

—Niños…

El aula era un desastre continuo. Papeles de todo tipo –incluyéndose dibujos obscenos y groserías- alzaban vuelo dentro del aula, a la vez que los gritos y chillidos de los estudiantes se penetraban en el cráneo y retumbaban en su cerebro, como si alguien estuviese tratando de romper un huevo con un taladro.

Miró a la docente a su lado, que parecía sorprendida del para nada excelente comportamiento que sus alumnos estaban desempeñando en esos momentos. Acomodó sus coletas y entró con parsimonia al aula, dejando a la maestra petrificada en la puerta.

Arrugó la nariz, despectiva. ¿En esa mugre tendría que pasar el resto del año? Y más específico, ¿con esos idiotas?

Murmuró por lo bajo un insulto.

 _«Estúpida Yukiko, esto de cambiar de escuela fue su idea.»_

Algunos de ellos se percataron –los de los asientos de adelante-, tanto de su presencia como la de la maestra, y dejaron de vagabundear para acomodarse como debían, callados y a la expectativa.

 _« ¿Qué tanto me ven? ¿Es que acaso tengo algo en el cuerpo?»_ , se preguntó Shiro, bajando la vista un momento para mirarse, pero no notó nada fuera de lugar; más que la incómoda picazón que le provocaba el horroroso suéter de lana que debía llevar puesto.

 _«No, eso es porque son estúpidos, y parece que nunca vieron en su vida a otro alumno…»_

— ¡Niños! —la profesora alzó el tono de voz, hasta que los jóvenes se callaron, mirando a su profesora para delante de ellos, con expresión severa. A su lado, la muchacha de pelo rubio los miraba de forma inexpresiva, casi con odio—, bien, ella es su nueva compañera.

Los susurros se elevaron hasta tornarse en murmullos de sorpresa.

"¿Compañera nueva?", eran los más escuchados.

La jovencita puso los ojos en blanco, parada frente a la clase con firmeza, puesto que tampoco sentía mucho interés en lo que sus nuevos compañeros de curso decían sobre ella.

— ¡Chicos, cállense de una vez!

Los alumnos le obedecieron, por lo que la profesora, una vez que ya no se oyó ni un alma en el salón, se giró hacia la niña nueva, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Gustarías de presentarte, querida?

 _«Esto es bien típico de película norteamericana, ¿no es así?»_

 _«Sí, y burdamente patético.»_

—Por supuesto —la voz se oyó clara y potente, amenazante. Se irguió en todo lo que su corta estatura le proporcionaba—. Soy Shiro Tanaka —pronunció, casi con aburrimiento, y los miró a todos con seriedad—, tengo doce años. Es un gusto conocerlos.

— ¿No quieres agregar algo más a lo que les quieras decir a tus compañeros? Se nota que les llamas la atención —algunos pocos rostros de los pupilos se tornaron rojizos por la vergüenza, a lo que Shiro analizó que debían ser los más tímidos de la clase.

Otros simplemente conversaban con sus compañeros, sin prestarle atención a ella o a su presentación.

Y la mayoría la miraba, de seguro para luego poder comenzar a hablar sobre ella y criticar, como siempre lo hacían los humanos. Algo igual de repugnante y de esos seres; criticar, juzgar a los demás sólo por apariencia.

 _« ¿Por qué los comemos, siendo tan repugnantes?»_

 _«Quizá es porque así, comiéndolos, vamos disminuyendo su población y la dejamos sin menos escorias que éstas.»_

—No.

—Bien, Shiro, siéntate.

Dicho esto, Shiro se encaminó hacia uno de los asientos del fondo del aula, poco interesada en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Niños, ahora sí, nos habíamos quedado en la página 96 del libro…

La niña sacó el cuaderno de tareas y un lápiz de su mochila, y comenzó a dibujar; lentamente se desconectó del ambiente escolar. El lápiz era como una extensión más de su brazo.

Sus ojos grises no quitaban la mirada de otra cosa que no fuese su cuaderno de dibujo.

Sin embargo, algo logró quitarle la concentración cuando sintió un tirón. Su mirada, notoriamente confundida, captó a una niña, sentada delante de ella intentando apropiarse de su dibujo.

Los ojos de la curiosa se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió algo filoso como una cuchilla penetrando su carne, por lo que bajó la vista. Su pecho había sido atravesado, y donde antes había huesos, músculos, órganos y carne, ahora ya no había nada, salvo un enorme hueco, justo donde se suponía que debía de estar el corazón.

De sus labios brotó una tos convulsa y, con un hilillo carmesí escapando de sus labios, cayó inerte al suelo. Pronto un charco carmesí se comenzó a formar bajo el cadáver.

Los presentes, horrorizados, e incrédulos, miraban la escena. Sus ojos no podían apartarse del horror carmín. Uno de los niños sentados en el fondo llevó las manos a su rostro pálido como el de un cadáver, y acabó vomitando ante lo horrible de la escena.

Shiro respiraba agitada.

Sus irises, ahora de color carmín como la sangre, se posaron en los rostros de sus próximas víctimas.

Una amplia y retorcida sonrisa brotó en su rostro.

— **o—**

" **Un horrible crimen se llevó a cabo hoy en la escuela Kurushi, en el d** **istrito 20. Los restos de veintisiete alumnos fueron hallados, totalmente despedazados. Una masacre. La policía está intentando averiguar al culpable de los crímenes."**

— **o—**

—Una masacre, ¿eh? —la muchacha guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo polvoriento, y sonrió con cinismo. Apartó la mirada de la pantalla, y ocultó su rostro entre las hebras de su cabello oscuro, procurando no largar la carcajada que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta en la calle, o la gente la tacharía de loca.

Dios, qué absurdos.

Los medios a veces le resultaban tremendamente estúpidos.

La joven avanzó por las desoladas calles bajas del distrito 20, paseándose con tranquilidad. Sus ojos se posaban en las casas y en los habitantes recelos que pasaban por su lado, como si fuese un predador jugando con su presa, jactándose de llevar la victoria.

Finalmente, se detuvo. Abrió la destartalada puerta de madera, y una sonrisa cínica afloró en su rostro.

Vio a una niña rubia parada delante de ella. Todo su ser estaba manchado con sangre y vísceras humanas. Sus ojos no eran normales, lucía como un ente demoníaco, que le observaba con frialdad inusitada con aquellas escleróticas negras cual noche e irises carmesí.

—Vaya, Shiro, no te ha llevado nada matar a toda esa gente —se carcajeó, finalmente. La muchacha de cabello claro bufó, volcando los ojos y volvió su vista a la otra joven, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Cállate, Yukiko, no estoy de humor para tus bromitas de mierda.

Pero esa contestación sólo le arrancó otra risa a la de cabello castaño.

—Vaya, Shiro, ¿es que acaso con esa boquita dices mamá? —Yukiko la miró con un deje de burla, a lo que la de ojos grises frunció el ceño, y le dio la espalda a su contraria.

—Es la misma boquita con la que podría arrancarte la garganta de una dentelleada. —la joven sonrió ante la contestación agresiva. Su amiga no estaba de humor, lo que la hacía blanco perfecto para seguir provocándole. Amaba hacerla enfurecer.

—Vamos a ver si logras hacerlo, _niña_. —Shiro se volteó, y los ojos escarlata, característicos de los de su especie, se posaron en ella; intensos, advirtiéndole con la mirada que si seguía jodiendo, la encontrarían pronto dentro de un contenedor, por lo que dejó de picarle y se echó en el sofá polvoriento, suspirando.

Su mirada, por un breve instante, se perdió en la vieja madera del techo.

Oyó los pasos de la más joven alejándose, a lo que volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Trajiste algo nuevo? —alzó la voz, balanceando en el aire sus piernas, con el rostro deformado por el aburrimiento. Estando ellas solas y con Shiro con un humor de perros, se aburría con gran facilidad.

—No me dejaste en claro qué parte querías —respondió la de ojos grises de la misma forma.

Yukiko se encogió de hombros, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la nuca en el respaldo del sofá justo cuando de la cabello rubio volvía, con ropa mucho más "limpia" que la anterior, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el frasco que traía en sus manos.

— ¿Son intestinos? —alegó, viendo el contenido. Soltó una risita de niña alegre. Por su parte, Shiro soltó un bufido, no sin antes darle una mirada de reojo mordaz.

— ¿Te parece? —le arrojó el frasco casi en la cara, cosa que, gracias a los rápidos reflejos de su contraria, no logró estrellarse en éste. Se levantó del sofá, con una mueca de felicidad adornando su rostro.

Caminó hacia el destartalado estante y, junto con otros frascos repletos con distintos órganos humanos, colocó el que llevaba en sus manos.

—Aún no entiendo para qué quieres todos esos frascos.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —La castaña viró el rostro, mirándole de forma siniestra— A los humanos les gusta coleccionar nuestros órganos. —observó de reojo, por un segundo, su amplia colección, antes de agregar:

—A mí me gusta hacer lo mismo con los suyos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ^^ Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, lo sé ;_; En fin, por lo menos ya les traje el segundo capítulo ^w^ Y un nuevo personaje apareció ewe Yukiko, otro de mis OC'S ^^**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3**


End file.
